Love hearts
by MysticHeero
Summary: Heero has been secretive for the last week, and Duo wants to know why. But the answer is most surprising. 12 not graphics, but slight implications. very random and done while a little coke deficiant and very sugar hyper. Consider it an early Valentine's f


**Title:** Love Hearts

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Summary:** Heero has been secretive for the last week, and Duo wants to know why. But the answer is most surprising.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. It's a tad tacky – the story that is, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the lovely boys… or their toys. grins I was eating a pack of those love heart sweets and this fic idea came to mind. Sorry for the absolute weirdness of it.

-

Duo was seated in the cafeteria at Preventer's HQ, by force of habit it was the table furthest into a corner so his back was to two walls. He was waiting for Heero to get back, as he had needed to go into the town for a short while, but when quizzed he wouldn't say why. And to make things worse Duo had repeatedly caught Une giving him weird looks - the kind that are half smug and half envious, for lack of any better words. Though why Duo had no idea; Une would always manage to disappear before he could ask her anything. However the other pilots seemed as equally clueless as to what Heero was doing which at least gave Duo the peace of mind that he wasn't they only one out of the loop. It had been Quatre who had first approached the difference in Heero's behaviour when they had all been unable to find him in HQ that morning, even though he was supposed to be working at his desk. Usually Heero would tell someone that he was leaving, out of habit, and yet no one seemingly knew where he was. That was until Une had told them that Heero would be back in a few hours. It was all very confusing, but Heero had called to say he would be back within the hour, and Duo said he would be in the canteen by then.

So here Duo was, silently finishing off the last of his delicious ham sandwich, courtesy of the lunch ladies at HQ, and privately mulling things over. It wasn't really unexpected for Heero to turn around and do random things, at least not for Duo. After all, when you're dating the guy the randomness holds a lot of more than pleasant surprises you. A figure wordlessly sitting down beside him drew his attention, and he smiled slightly seeing it was Heero.

-

From across the room, Duo was being watched by four of his friends. They were all curious about Heero's sudden disappearance, seeing as Duo had failed to disappear with him. If the braided man had also disappeared it wouldn't have caused such speculation into the whereabouts of the ex pilot of Wing, seeing as most people possessing some form of intelligence could conclude as to where both were, or at least what they were most likely up to.

The four of them had been debating whether or not to go over, seeing as Duo wasn't particularly looking upset, though he had been glancing at his watch a fair few times, and just as they decided to join their friend for lunch they were stopped by the head of Preventers.

"It would be better if you leave him for now."

"Why?" Sally enquired, equally as shocked as the three ex-pilots beside her, and she saw the commander smile at them softly.

"Trust me. Though I'm not saying that we should leave. I for one want to see the out come of this." Without further word, Une sat at the table nearest where they stood, and steadily ignored the strange looks the other four were giving her. To answer the unspoken questions she nodded over to where Duo was, bringing their attention once again to their friend, to see a familiar looking figure sitting down beside him. Curiosity was getting the better of them all and so they sat at Une's table where they could all see their two friends clearly, deciding to at least stop being so blindingly obvious in their spying by remaining standing in plain view. Heero seemed calm, and Duo was quietly talking to him about something, most likely just casual chatter, and the quieter man pulled out a packet of something edible. At that the four watching smiled. It had been a bit of a shock, for everyone when they first learned that Heero had something of a sweet tooth, usually carrying something sugary on him, whether it was a drink or food.

-

"Hey, you're back. Where did you disappear to earlier anyway?" Duo asked, and he smiled when Heero pulled out a pack of sweets. Upon a more focused glance at the sugary substance he found them to a pack of love hearts, which wasn't unexpected as Heero had developed a favourable liking or the fizzy things.

"Into town. Une wanted me to run a few errands. It also gave me a chance to pick up a few things." Heero stated, crunching through another one of the sweets, as Duo swiped one cheekily, but he let him. For a while Duo filled the silent with a laid-back conversation regarding various part of the morning, and Heero was content to listen, commenting on the occasional thing. After about ten minutes, the cafeteria was progressively filling and emptying of other Preventers, Heero looked down at the two sweets he had been purposely not eating out of the line of others and picked them up. Silently he placed them in front of Duo, where the braided man could easily read them and then fished into his pocket for a small box, placing it on the right of the two sweets. Looking at Duo sideways with hope in his expression, Heero watched as Duo curiously read what the two love hearts said.

Will You

Marry Me

His beautiful violet eyes widened slightly, stealing a glance at Heero to confirm he was serious and cautiously reached for the unobvious box on the table. When he opened it he was greeted by a simple gold ring that confirmed that Heero was, indeed, not joking, and he felt a smile quickly growing to a blinding grin upon his face. In the next second Heero found himself on the floor, having been knocked right off his seat backwards, and was being hugged tightly by his boyfriend.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Heero asked smiling at Duo's enthusiasm and he felt the other nod vigorously against his neck where he had buried his face.

-

For ten minutes or so the five Preventers had been watching their friends silently, and the younger four were still wondering about the commander's earlier comment. Their curiosity was raised however when Heero placed something undeterminable in front of Duo, adding to it a second later with a small unobtrusive box. Une smiled, and the others theorised that this was what she had meant earlier. Duo's reaction went from mild curiosity, to a shocked blinking with sideways glances, and then upon opening the box a broad smile, which proved that what ever was going on was most definitely good. In the next instant they saw Duo launch himself at Heero, causing them both to fall off their seats much to the surprise of the chocolate haired man.

"What just happened?" WuFei asked, still confused. At the distance they were seated from their two friends it was near impossible to conclude the situation, unless you had extra information, which Une seemed to have.

"I believe we should be congratulating them." That comment brought a slow dawning of understanding, and they all shared grins.

"So that is where Heero went to earlier." Quatre reasoned, and Une nodded in confirmation.

"I thought you said he was doing some things for you?" Trowa said to his commander.

"He was. Seeing as he was needing to go down town, I asked him to run a few errands. Of course I couldn't just let him go without knowing the reason why." Une had that grin. The one she used when ever she was acting either mean or devilish, and the others found themselves chuckling at it.

-

The Endy.

-

Okay so it was random. Do let me know what you thought. It really has very little point but I thought I would share it with you lot out there. Toodles.

Ja ne, from MysticHeero


End file.
